The Bored
by German Bunnie
Summary: Take one bored girl and add a MMO. And you get...an even more bored girl? Tsuki adventures through the Maple world and makes friends, enemies, and maybe even unlock the game's final secret...Chapter 3 is FINALLY up, HALALUYA!
1. The Jungle, or a Beginning

**A/N: Hi everybody! Howzit going? I wrote this chapter pretty quick. Its easy to write, me being a big Maple freak and all. And considering how easy it is to write Maple fics. Well, enjoy chappie 1!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own, nor pretend to own, the online game Maple Story. Sometimes I do in my dreams, though.**

**Review pleeeeease:D **

* * *

The Bored: Chapter One - The Jungle, or a Beginning.

The edge of the Maestrian Jungle. A single yellow slime sat alone…

Two blue claws flew threw the air, killing the monster in one hit. Purple pigtails bobbed out of the bushes.

"ARIGHT!!!" She cheered, picking up the 20 mesos the monster had dropped. A dark outfitted cleric walked out from behind a tree.

"Approximately 725.3 more of those and you'll level." He said in a matter-of-fact voice.

"Jeez, Maren, its not about leveling the game, its about PLAYING the game!" She pouted waving her staff madly. He pushed up his glasses.

"Im just stating the facts, Tsuki." He coolly said, putting away the book he was holding. Tsuki grinned. Maren had introduced her to the game. He was pretty famous or something for his fast leveling and extensive inside info. And Tsuki…just your average bored 14 year old girl.

"Well, at least I've got something to do now."

**-ENTER FLASHBACK MODE-**

Tsuki sat on the couch in her apartment. "Im bored, im bored!" She shouted to the air. "I wish I had something to do." She muttered as she grabbed the phone. She punched in some numbers.

The phone rang 3 times, and he picked up. "Hey Maren!" Tsuki cheerfully said.

"Bored again, I see?" He said over the phone.

"Aww, can't I call just cuz I want to? I'm not bored!"

"You are and you know it."

"Are not."

"Are too."

"ARE NOT."

"Are too."

"ARE NOT!!"

"Are not."

"ARE T-" She flinched. "Fine I am bored."

"You really should get Maple Story," He said. "You could spend your time chatting and killing monsters instead of sitting around bored."

"Fine fine, I'll get play your precious Maple game." She said, and hung up.

**-END FLASHBACK MODE-**

"I still hope I won't be an otaku like you…" She said crying. (F4)

"You are an otaku. I mean, you've been playing for a week, and you're already level 36. No mere noob can do that."

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?!" She shouted, whacking him with her staff.

"This isn't a PvP, stupid."

"I can still hit you if I want." She sulked. Maren blinked.

"I gotta go, my mom's calling me for dinner, seeya later." He logged off.

"Man, that Maren. I need new friends." She said, stomping off to New Leaf City.

-----------------------------

Tsuki pulled out her green chair by the Gachapon and sat. She watched all the people walk by. People buying weapons and potions, people going into the mall. She pulled open her buddy list. 0/1 online. She sighed and closed it. Nothing more to do…

She logged off Maple Story and shut down her computer. "Eh, time to go to sleep." She'd have to ask Maren to introduce her to some of his online friends tomorrow at school. She laid down on her bed, and visions of mushrooms danced through her head.

* * *

**A/N: Ahh, so short. Most of the chapters will probably be pretty short. Meaning more of em! And about that last part...I just had to add that. So shoot me. If anyone's interested, I play Broa server MapleGlobal, Charecter name Lunael. Whisp me sometime if you've read this**


	2. The School, or a Chat

A/N: Heheh. Short chapter. Sorry for the slight wait! Oooh...22 hits. Seccond best of all my stories! But why aren't there any reviews...? Please review, and be sure to say what you do and don't like about the story!

Tsuki: Oh yeah, and GermanBunnie don't own Maple Story. Nexon does.

Maren: BUT, Tsuki and I are totally GermanBunnie's own charecerts, and not associated in any way with players with the same or similar names. And the Inner Tsuki idea...total ripoff from Naruto. GermanBunnie is such a big Naruto fan she HAD to add it in...or something.

Tsuki: Enjoy!

* * *

**Bold is Inner Tsuki's thioughts.**

_Italics is Tsuki's thoughts._

* * *

The bell rang as Tsuki rushed through the door of her middle school.

"Ahhhhhh! IM LATE AGAINNN!" She cried, running to her class. She threw open the door and ran to her seat. A few people gave her weird looks. The person in front of her turned his head.

"Alarm broke…again?" He said.

"Yup." She sighed.

"You should really fix that thing."

"Im broke, baka."

"I'll lend you money."

"No you won't."

"Yes I will."

"NO, you WON'T."

"I will."

"Will NOT."

"I won't lend you some."

"Yes you will!!" Tsuki shouted, jumping up, loud enough for the whole class to hear. She froze, and slowly sat down.

"I swear…" She said to Maren. "When PvP comes out in Maple…first thing im gonna do is kill you."

"Whatever." Maren turned back forwards and pulled out a book.

**Tsuki! Baka! What exactly did you say you were gonna do yesterday?!**_ Um…but we didn't kiss until high school in my dream! _**…No stupid! ASK HIM TO INTRODUCE YOU TO SOME PEOPLE ONLINE!!! **_Oh, right._

"Maren." She poked him. "MarenMarenMarenMaren." She kept up the poke attack. He shut his book.

"What. Is. It." He said.

"Introduce me to some people on maple later!" She said smiling.

"…Ehh, why not."

"YAHOO!!" She shouted, jumping up again. All of her classmates stared at her.

"Tsuki, please take your seat." The teacher said, walking in the door. She plopped into her seat and set her head on her desk.

"Why meeeee?"

* * *

A/N: Yuppies! There's chapter 2 for yah. Next chapter, she meets more people! GASP, that means...! More charecters! Yup. Chapter three might take a little longer to make, since I need ideas for charecters. Don't forget to review! 


	3. The Buds, or A Lot of Sugar

**A/N: Woot! Time to party like a rock, everybody! The third chappie of The Bored has arrived!! And its the longest yet! Which is actually kinda sad. Considering its only two pages...oh well! Enjoy**

**Tsuki: GermanBunnie does not own Nexon, Maple Story, or Wizet. Nexon owns Maple. Wizet helps them out with stuff...or something.**

* * *

Tsuki fell from the sky and landed in New Leaf City. "Y'know, I've always wondered why we fall from the sky when we log in…" She wondered aloud.

"TSUKI!!!" A person glomped her from behind, and she almost fell over. "Me is very happy to meet you, no?!" He said. Tsuki turned her head and saw the cutest looking little boys she had ever seen. He wore a baggy sweater and baggy pants. A floppy white hat was thrown over his messy orange hair. "Yippee!" He jumped, and his dog slippers almost fell off.

"Oi, Andy, don't just randomly go glomping people." Another boy walked up, but he was obviously older. His light brown hair poked out from under his black bandana and headband. And you had to admit; the open chest pirate shirt was a nice touch. Tsuki stared at him.

"…Why in heavens name are you wearing a skirt?" He fell down anime style.

"A skirt…it's not a skirt…" He whined, huddling in a corner.

"Ehh? Ehh? Kevin is depressed?" The younger boy, Andy, poked him with a stick. Tsuki stared. 'What the heck is this…' she thought. 'First the little one glomps me, now the other ones wearing a _skirt_?'

"Hn. I see you've met my psycho friends…" Maren said, falling down from the sky. Andy glared at him.

"TSUKI IS MINE GRABBY MAREN!" He glomped her again.

'Then again…maybe being hugged by a cute boy isn't so bad…' Maren walked over and kicked Andy off.

"WAHHHH! MAREN WAS MEAN!!!" He sat crying.

"Maren, how old is he, like, five?" Tsuki said. "Seriously."

"Kevin and Andy are both 16." He said, pushing up his glasses.

"EHHHHHH?!" Tsuki jumped about ten feet. She stared at Andy.

In her head, all she could hear was "NowayhecouldbesixteenNowayhecouldbesixteen" echoing over and over.

"There is and he is." Maren said, pulling out a book.

"GAKK!!! STOP WITH THE MIND READING!!!" Tsuki yelled at him.

"Aww! You're so cute!" Andy said, glomping Tsuki again. Kevin stepped over and pulled him off.

"Little leech you…" Kevin muttered.

A light bulb went off in Tsuki's head. "Ahh! Yeah! What're you guys' IGNs?"

"Oh, to buddy us? CrisisMist," Kevin said. "Andy's DeepBlue. The 'L' is actually an 'I'." He said. Andy had ran off, probably to go annoy more people.

"Ah-ok…hold on." She pulled up her buddy list and typed in their names. A few seconds later, they appeared on the list. "Ok! Well, I gotta go get dinner started." She said over buddy chat.

"Awww, already?" Andy whined.

"Don't worry, I'll be on tomorrow." She said, and signed off.

xXxXxXxXx

"Ikadakimas" Tsuki said as she split her chopsticks. "Ramen again…but its soooo easy! I'll make something a little longer tomorrow night, then. It _is _a Sunday." She slurped up some noodles, and the phone rang.

"Ah, Tsuki speaking, how can I help you?" She said, grabbing the phone.

"Miss Tsuki," The person began. "I am part of the anti-hacker section of Nexon."

"Uh-huh?" She said, sitting back down.

"We suspect a hacker may be using your account. We will need to disable the usage of it for a while."

"WHAT?!?!" She shouted into the phone, jumping up. "But how? I have a cookie detector and everything…"

"I'm sorry miss, but you must've fallen prey to a keylogger. Possibly one of the people you know may have done it."

Tsuki froze. "Okay…well, thank you for calling me."

"I'm glad you understand. You're account will be reactivated in a few days. Goodbye." The dial tone rang. Tsuki slumped back in her chair.

"Oh goodness…"

---------

Meanwhile, somewhere deep underground New York…

"She doesn't suspect a thing." The lady said to the shadows.

"Good…very good. We can still obtain Omega, as long as she doesn't know what she's capable of. Continue watch on the servers." The lady nodded.

"Yes sir." With that, she left.

"My plan is all coming together…at last."

* * *

**A/N: Dun dun dunnnn! Kind of a cliffie, aint it? I think I brought in the ebil guys a little to early though. Dont forget to leave reviews! Constructive Crits desperately wanted...i'll give you a cookie if you write one! By the by, Andy and Kevin are based on my real maple friends, DeepBlue and CrisisMist. They rock! Give them stuffs! Well, till next chapter! GermanBunnie**


End file.
